yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Kerchak died being a father to Tarzan/Jane stays with Tarzan/A new happy ending
Here is how Jane Porter stays with Tarzan in the end of Mickey Mouse and Tarzan. With Kerchak unwilling to stand, Nirmala had to let in the sad grave news. Kopa: Nirmala? Nirmala: I'm sorry, Kerchak is dying, there is nothing I can do to save him. Vitani: Thank you for trying, Nirmala, I'm just sorry you couldn't heal him. Soon, Tarzan came to his mother, before going to Kerchak. Kerchak: Tarzan. Tarzan: Kerchak... forgive me. Kerchak: No. Forgive me for not understanding... that you have always been one of us. Our family will look to you now. Tarzan: No, Kerchak. Kerchak: Take care of them, (placing his hand on his shoulder) My son. Take care of them. (closed his eyes) Then, Kerchak's hand slips off Tarzan's shoulder, fell down and landed onto the ground. Biba: Kerchak has completed his journey in the Circle of Life. With sad sorrow, Tarzan hugged him like the father he'd never had. Then, Mickey, his friends, the other gorillas, Jane, and Professor Porter saddens over Kerchak's demise. Kopa: It's your choice, Tarzan. You can stay and lead your family or live with your own kind. So with that, Tarzan has finally decided to stay and lead his family. Then, Kopa and Vitani roared as all the jungle animals in Tarzan's jungle including Tarzan himself bowed to them as their king and queen. The very next day, Jane and his father were preparing to leave for Africa. Jane Porter: London will seem so small compared to all this. Tarzan: I will miss you, Jane. Captain Jerrold: Miss Porter! Jane Porter: I, I know. I'm coming. (sighs) Well, I suppose we should say goodbye. Mickey Mouse: We'll just stick around here in Africa, sorry you couldn't stay, Jane. As Jane sticks out her hand, Tarzan only place his hand on hers. Tarzan: Goodbye. So, Jane joined her father and the captain on the boat sighs and crying. Professor Archimedes Q. Porter: Goodbye, Tarzan! Goodbye. Oh, I'm going to miss that boy. Then, he notice his daughter is sad. Professor Archimedes Q. Porter: Jane, dear, I can't help feeling that you should stay. Jane Porter: Daddy, please don't. We've been through all of this. I couldn't possibly st.. I, I belong in England with you, with people, and.. Aah! With that, Jane's glove was then blown towards back to the beach where Tarzan is at. Professor Archimedes Q. Porter: But you love him. (as Jane looked back) Go on. Happily, Jane hugged her father as he chuckles. Then, she leaped off the boat and swam back to Tarzan and kissed him. Jane Porter: Oh! (laughing and chuckles) Uh.. Thank you. Thanks for getting my glove. Thank you. (kissed with Tarzan again and clears her throat after noticing) With that, the jungle animals are looking at the human couple. Bartok: Now, this is gonna be one heck of a happy ending. Professor Archimedes Q. Porter: Well.. (laughing) But, what.. What am I doing? (to Captain Jerrold) Captain? Tell them that you never found us. Eh? After all, people get lost in the jungle every day. Right? Tootle-pip! With that said, Professor Archimedes Q. Porter cannonball into the water. Just as Kala came to greet Jane, she begins to give her speech happily. Jane Porter: (clears throat) Ooo-ooo-ee-ah-ooo. As they all cheered, Mickey and his friends celebrated Tarzan and Jane's jungle marriage. Put your faith in what you most believe in Two worlds, one family Trust your heart Let fate decide To guide these lives, To guide these lives we see Put your faith in what you most believe in Two worlds, one family And so, Tarzan gave a good jungle holler as Mickey and his friends watched happily as they joined in the jungle holler too. The End Category:Mickey's Magical Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Ending Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225